Fugitive
The Cheval Fugitive is a four-door sports sedan featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V'''' and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design This car appears to be based on the Holden Caprice and features very aggressive formations which appear to have been inspired by the Australian styling found on the Holden VF Commodore. The car's design may also be influenced by the tenth generation Chevrolet Impala. At the base of the front bumper sporting influence is very prevalent. The front bumper features a main central vent whose base appears to have a CFRP insert. Either side of this vent there are two, less tall vents, whose inner edges are parallel to the outer edges of the central vent. Above the central vent there is a large main grille with chrome edges and a horizontal chrome strip splitting it into two halves, much like that on the eighth generation Chevrolet Malibu. The headlamp units have curved lower edges which almost continue the curvature of the bottom edge of the grille. The bonnet/hood has a main elevated area, whose edges run from a top corner of the main grille to their corresponding windscreen corner. The car features rear view mirrors whose outer shells are finished in CFRP. Current Design Gallery Performance The Fugitive is one of the fastest four-door sedans in the game, bearing what is stated to be a high-output 5.7 liter V8 engine, the car is powered to high speeds in above average times. The top speed is also very high for its class, and due to its above average handling, it is able to keep at a high speed when controlled professionally, enabling the vehicle to perform tight maneuvers around traffic. On the downside, due to its high power combined with its sharp handling, some oversteer is still present, however, when controlled by a skilled driver, this may not pose a problem. Braking is also acceptable for a vehicle of its class, although it can be considered beaten by other vehicles in Sedans, and many in the Sports class. Overall, the Fugitive is average for its class, sharing average handling and acceleration, though an impressive top speed, similar to what is produced other performance cars in the game. GTA V Overview Image Gallery Fugitive.jpg|The Fugitive on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Juan *Rocco Pelosi *Rednecks *Altruists *Lamar Davis (formerly) Locations GTA V * A white Fugitive spawns in the northwest of Grand Senora Desert. (map) * Available for $24,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * If one were to replay the mission Blitz Play, the Fugitive is used as the getaway vehicle. It is found just north of Cypress Flats, parked in a riverside parking lot. Trivia * Southernsanandreassuperautos.com states that there is a police version of the Fugitive, again referencing the Chevrolet Caprice, yet there is no police car based on it found in the game. Interestingly, the police scanner audio files mention "Police Fugitive", meaning there was indeed one in the beta. ** Probably the police variant was scrapped once the Interceptor came on. Both seems as mid-size sedans and features aggressive looks, as well as louder engines. * The Fugitive effectively replaces Imponte DF8-90 from Grand Theft Auto IV, since both cars are sports-oriented mid-size sedans. * It is mistakenly referred to as Vapid Fugitive on the website since the 1.06 update. A Newswire article from 23rd December 2013 also refers to it under this name. ** After the 1.10 patch, Rockstar acknowledged the mistake made on the 1.06 update on the Southernsandreassuperautos.com website and they fixed it so it is now referred to again as "Cheval Fugitive". * The default radio station for the Fugitive is Non Stop Pop FM. * Despite the car being purely a modern vehicle, it has a muscle car engine noise that is shared with the Picador, Gauntlet and the Sabre Turbo but with a clearer and softer tone. This is possibly because it is based of vehicles such as the Holden Commodore and possibly their sportier Holden Special Vehicles variants, commonly known as "muscle sedans", or sedans powered by large-displacement V8 engines. ** Its engine noise is somewhat reminiscent of a similar sound from the 3D Universe, which can be heard in vehicles like the BF Injection, Sabre Turbo, Slamvan, Sandking, Hotknife, among others. *This is the second Australian car to appear in the GTA Series, after the Picador. *If modified correctly and given a red paintjob, the Fugitive will resemble a Holden Commodore SS-V Redline. *Due to it shares minor influences from a tenth generation Chevrolet Impala, this car assumed to be the successor of GTA IV's Merit. **Coincidentally, the Merit was used as a police car in GTA IV, and the Fugitive was used as a police car in GTA V's beta before it was replaced by the Interceptor. * In the GTA Online introduction, if the player selects the Fugitive as starting car, Lamar Davis mentions he used to own a Cheval Fugitive. * The default rims are identical to those found on the Chevrolet Malibu LTZ models of 2012. Navigation }} de:Fugitive (V) es:Fugitive pl:Fugitive Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class